


7 Moments of Love (German Version)

by SilentCookie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Translation Available, like 1 percent angst and 99 percent fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentCookie/pseuds/SilentCookie
Summary: Eine kleine Textsammlung mit verschiedenen Phasen/Momenten in Natsus und Grays Beziehung. Fluff pur.





	1. Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [7 Moments of Love (English Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808443) by [SilentCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentCookie/pseuds/SilentCookie)



> Diese Fic habe ich ursprünglich auf fanfiktion.de gepostet (Link in meinem Profil) und wurde als ein Projektbeitrag geschrieben.  
> Der Link zu diesem Dauer-Projekt (wer Lust hat, kann also auch jederzeit mitmachen) ist hier: https://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/35646/1  
> Im Grunde war es ein Stichwortprojekt, bei dem eine Liebesgeschichte skizziert werden sollte, deren Vorgabewörter ihr in den jeweiligen Kapitelüberschriften wiederfindet.  
> Zur englischen Version findet ihr oben einen Link.

Er hasste den Winter, hatte die Kälte schon immer gehasst. Als Feuer-Dragonslayer lag es in seiner Natur, sich lieber in den warmen Sonnenstrahlen eines Sommertages zu baden als der Kälte ausgesetzt zu sein. Aber da gab es eine Sache, die Natsu am Winter mochte: Den Schnee.  
Es war nicht so, als ob er sich wie die anderen am Winterspaß beteiligen könnte – einen Schneemann bauen oder in einer Schneeballschlacht mitmischen war bei seiner Körpertemperatur ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen – aber er konnte immer noch die Schönheit der weißen Landschaft bewundern. Der weiße Schnee erinnerte ihn an Gray, an dessen blasse Haut, die so unglaublich weich aussah, und an seine Eismagie, die er inzwischen nahezu genauso oft gesehen hatte wie seine eigene. Und egal wie oft er sich über sie aufregte oder sich über sie lustig machte, er hatte die Schönheit der Ice-Make Magie zu lieben gelernt – genauso wie Gray, auch wenn er kaum Hoffnung hatte, dass sein heimlicher Schwarm seine Gefühle je erwidern würde. Nicht, dass er vorhatte, sie ihm zu offenbaren… Nein, er würde ihn wohl noch eine Weile aus der Ferne bewundern und Nähe durch Kämpfe suchen müssen.  
Ein leises Lächeln schlich sich auf Natsus Gesicht, als Grays fröhliches Lachen zu ihm herüber wehte, während er mit den anderen Gildenmitgliedern im frisch gefallenen Schnee herumtollte.  
Vielleicht war der Winter ja doch nicht so schlimm.


	2. Fingertips

Es war jetzt zwei Tage her, seit Gray und Natsu sich endlich ihre Gefühle füreinander gestanden haben – zwei Tage, seit sie zusammen waren. Und Gray konnte nicht glücklicher sein. Er hatte sich immer hilflos gefühlt, wenn es um das Thema Liebe ging, fühlte sich unsicher, seit er seine Familie und Ur an Deliora verloren hatte, hatte Angst, wieder jemanden zu verlieren, den er liebte, Angst, Natsu zu verlieren, und hatte daher verzweifelt versucht, seine Gefühle für den Feuerspeier tief in sich zu verschließen. Doch Natsu war wie ein Feuersturm in sein Leben gefegt, hatte seine Barrikaden erbarmungslos niedergerissen und sein Herz eingenommen, unwillig, es wieder herzugeben.  
Gray hatte immer gedacht, dass Natsu wie ein Inferno war, ein Feuersturm der jedes Hindernis niederreißt, ein Großbrand, der sich auf alles in der Umgebung ausbreitet und Natsus feurige Liebenswürdigkeit in die Herzen der Menschen brennt.  
Doch nun erkannte er, dass Natsu auch wie ein warmes Kaminfeuer brennen konnte, das nach Zuhause roch, oder wie ein Lagerfeuer, das in einer kalten Nacht Wärme, Licht und Sicherheit spenden würde.  
Im Moment war Natsu im Kaminfeuer-Modus. Gray konnte nicht anders, als ein zufriedenes Seufzen auszustoßen, als Natsus Fingerspitzen sanft über seinen Körper wanderten. Sie lagen jetzt schon seit einer Stunde aneinander gekuschelt auf der Couch und keiner von beiden war in der Stimmung, dies so schnell zu ändern.  
Es hatte damit angefangen, dass Natsus Fingerspitzen Grays Gesichtszüge nachgefahren haben, eine Weile hatte Natsu einfach seine Wange liebkost und war schließlich weiter nach unten gewandert. Seine Fingerspitzen waren seinen Hals entlang gestrichen, hatten ein paar Minuten seinen Nacken gekrault, ehe sie seinen Rücken hinabgefahren sind und nun sanfte Kreise auf seinen unteren Rücken zeichneten. Gray lag dabei einfach an Natsus Brust geschmiegt und genoss halb dösend die Streicheleinheit, während sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihm ausbreitete.


	3. Books

Auf Natsus Lippen schlich sich ein sanftes Lächeln, als er seinen Freund Gray betrachtete. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass der Dragonslayer – das Energiebündel, das er war – wenig mit Büchern anfangen konnte, bedeutete ihr Lesen nun mal, stundenlang stillsitzen zu müssen. Er hatte gedacht, dass es Gray da ähnlich ging, doch seit sie zusammen waren, überraschte ihn Gray immer wieder mit Dingen, die er noch nicht von ihm gewusst hatte. So auch die Tatsache, dass Gray, wenn es die Zeit erlaubte und er keine Lust auf das Gildenchaos hatte, ein gutes Buch durchaus zu schätzen wusste. Und Natsu hatte noch etwas gelernt: Er liebte es, Gray beim Lesen zuzusehen.  
Die verschiedenen Gesichtsausdrücke, die sein Freund beim Lesen machte, zogen ihn in seinen Bann und Natsu hätte Stunden damit verbringen können, Grays Gesichtszüge zu studieren, während dieser voll und ganz in der Welt des Buches versank.  
Aber noch mehr liebte er die Momente, wenn Gray zwischendurch immer mal wieder aufsehen, ihm ein sanftes Lächeln schenken und sie kurz liebevolle Blicke tauschen würden, ehe er sich wieder den bedruckten Seiten widmen und Natsu weiter sein Gesicht studieren würde.


	4. Flowers

Es war Natsus Geburtstag, sein erster Geburtstag, seit sie ein Paar waren, und Gray hätte nie gedacht, dass es so schwer sein würde, ein geeignetes Geschenk für seinen Freund zu finden. Natsu war niemand, der sich viel aus Gegenständen machte, für ihn waren Gesten und die Intentionen hinter einem Geschenk schon immer wichtiger gewesen.  
Sein Schal bedeutete ihm so viel, weil er ihn von Igneel bekommen hat, nicht weil er magische Kräfte besaß oder ihm gut stand. Sein Haus war nicht so vollgestopft, weil er die Gegenstände so mochte, sondern wegen den Erinnerungen, die sie enthielten. Letztendlich könnte Gray ihm wohl alles schenken, solange er es nur gut meinte und es würde Natsu reichen, aber Gray hatte für sich nun mal höhere Ansprüche. Doch er hatte beim besten Willen nichts finden können, was Natsu gebrauchen könnte und so hatte er sich schließlich dazu entschieden, bei Gesten zu bleiben.  
Ein selbstgemachtes Essen und ein Abend zu zweit, ohne von ihren Freunden gestört zu werden, wie es sonst oft der Fall war, würde ohne Zweifel gut bei Natsu ankommen, da war sich Gray sicher. Aber er wollte auch nicht ganz mit leeren Händen dastehen, was ihn nun zu seiner momentanen Situation brachte.  
Seine Freunde hatten Natsu eine Weile in der Gilde beschäftigt, während er das Essen vorbereitet hatte. Happy hatte den Dragonslayer schließlich mit verbundenen Augen zu Grays Wohnung geführt und die beiden allein gelassen. Der Eismagier hatte Natsu in die Küche geführt – der Geruch hatte Natsu den Part mit dem Essen ohne Zweifel ohnehin schon vor langem verraten – und ihm nach einem ungeduldigen Quengeln die Erlaubnis gegeben, endlich die Augenbinde abnehmen zu dürfen.  
„Noch mal alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Natsu!“, sagte er mit einem Rotschimmer auf den Wangen, als er ihm sein Geschenk überreichte.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Natsu alles in sich aufgenommen hatte und sich wieder rührte, nachdem er mit vor Überraschung großen Augen stocksteif dagestanden hatte. Doch nun nahm er mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht und ebenso rot wie Gray die rosa Eisblumen an, die sein Freund ihm entgegen hielt.  
Gray wusste, dass Natsu den penetranten Geruch von Blumen nur schwer ertragen konnte, und so hatte er mit einer Kombination aus Farbe, seiner Eis- und Freeds Runenmagie Eisblumen kreiert, die nicht so einfach tauen würden und der Farbe von Natsus Haaren entsprachen.  
Er war ziemlich nervös gewesen, schien dieses Geschenk doch recht kitschig für die beiden, aber als er das glückliche Funkeln in Natsus Augen sah, wusste er, dass es eine gute Wahl gewesen war.


	5. Lips

Natsu hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass Gray Probleme damit hatte, in der Öffentlichkeit Zuneigung zu zeigen. Nachdem er Natsu sein Herz geöffnet und sich auf ihre Beziehung eingelassen hatte, war Natsu angenehm überrascht gewesen, dass Gray im Privaten überaus anschmiegsam sein konnte, er mochte es, auf dem Sofa oder im Bett zu kuscheln und hitzige oder sanfte Küsse auszutauschen. Solange sie unter sich waren, war dies kein Problem für ihn, aber in der Öffentlichkeit… war das eine andere Sache. Seine Unsicherheit beim Thema Liebe konnte sich nicht einfach so von heute auf morgen in Luft auflösen, das war Natsu bewusst gewesen.  
Aber er wäre nicht Natsu, wenn er es einfach aufgegeben hätte. Er stellte schnell fest, dass Gray keine Anstalten machte, sich gegen Liebesgesten seinerseits zu wehren, er hatte kein Problem damit, wenn Natsu ihn in der Gilde einen Kuss aufdrückte oder seine Hand nahm, während sie nebeneinander an einem Tisch saßen, nur initiierte er halt selber nichts dergleichen – jedenfalls anfangs.  
Es hatte Zeit und viel guten Zuspruch von Natsu gebraucht, bis Gray immer weiter aufgetaut und sicherer mit der Situation geworden war. Er würde wahrscheinlich nie so locker damit umgehen wie Natsu es tat, aber das war dem Dragonslayer egal.  
Sie waren selten, aber inzwischen gab es sie: Kleine Gesten seitens Gray, die so zärtlich waren, dass es für jeden vollkommen offensichtlich war, was der Eismagier für Natsu empfand. Hier eine Umarmung, da ein Händchenhalten, dort ein Kopf auf die Schulter legen. Aber am liebsten waren Natsu die Küsse, die Gray ihm manchmal schenkte. Leichte Schmetterlingsküsse auf seine Wangen oder über seinen Nacken verteilt, längere, aber ebenso zarte Küsse auf seine Haare oder auf seine Stirn, und sanfte Küsse auf seinen Mund. Sie waren selten, aber dafür umso wertvoller und Natsu liebte und schätzte jeden einzelnen von ihnen.  
Er liebte das Gefühl von Grays kühlen Lippen an seiner warmen Haut, liebte es, wie sie mal federleicht und kaum zu spüren waren und mal so übersprudelnd mit Gefühl, dass Natsu nicht mehr wusste, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Er liebte Grays Lippen, die sich auf seine eigenen legten und sich im Einklang zueinander bewegten.  
Ihr gemeinsamer Weg war definitiv nicht leicht gewesen, er war bereits jetzt von Höhen und Tiefen gezeichnet und es würden sich ihnen auch in Zukunft noch einige Steine in den Weg legen. Aber als Natsu spürte, wie sich zwei Arme von hinten um ihn schlangen und sich kühle Lippen auf ein Stück Nacken legten, das nicht von seinem Schal verdeckt war, wusste er, dass es das auf jeden Fall wert gewesen war und auch immer wert sein wird.


	6. Scars

Verletzungen waren für Natsu und Gray nichts Neues. Als Magier, die regelmäßig gegen Monster und Magier aus dunklen Gilden kämpfen mussten, gehörten sie nahezu zum Alltag. Aber das änderte nichts an dem kalten Gefühl in seinem Herzen, als Gray den Verband um Natsus neueste Wunden wechselte.  
Sie waren jetzt seit etwas über einem Jahr zusammen und Gray hatte seinen Freund seitdem und auch davor schon unzählige Male verletzt gesehen, doch die Angst, diejenigen zu verlieren, die ihm am wichtigsten waren, lauerte immer noch in seinem Herzen und sorgte nun dafür, dass sich ihm der Hals zuschnürte, als er daran dachte, dass er Natsu beinahe verloren hätte.  
Es war knapp gewesen, viel zu knapp. Es hätten nur wenige Zentimeter gefehlt und die Attacke hätte Natsus Herz und nicht nur seine Seite getroffen. Die Wunde war inzwischen gut verheilt, aber es würde eine Narbe zurückbleiben. Eine weitere Narbe auf Natsus Körper, die Gray immer daran erinnern würde, dass er seinen Freund, seinen geliebten Feuerspeier, sein Ein und Alles jederzeit verlieren könnte.  
Er hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne, als sich eine Hand auf seine zitternden Hände legte und er blickte auf, nur um in Natsus verstehende, liebevolle Augen zu schauen.  
„Ich bin hier. Mir geht es gut. Uns geht es gut.“  
Ein dankbares Lächeln schlich sich auf Grays Gesicht, die Kälte in seinem Körper war nun weniger eisig und intensiv wie einen Augenblick zuvor.  
Ihre Narben würden sie nicht nur daran erinnern, was sie fast verloren hätten, sondern vor allem daran, dass sie es überlebt hatten, dass sie lebten und es ihnen gut ging. Sie waren ein Beweis für ihre Stärke und gaben ihnen die Chance, weiter gemeinsam in die Zukunft zu schauen.


	7. Eyes

Es waren Jahre vergangen, seit sie sich ihre Gefühle gestanden hatten. Jahre voller Freude, Jahre voller Schmerz. Jahre voller Glück und Jahre voller Leid. Jahre, in denen sie vieles gewonnen, aber auch verloren hatten. Jahre, die sie nur noch enger zusammengeschweißt hatten.  
Sie waren oft genug daran erinnert worden, dass das, was sie hatten, nicht selbstverständlich war, dass ihre Beziehung und ihre Liebe zueinander etwas war, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnte, was man festhalten musste und nicht hoch genug wertgeschätzt werden konnte.  
Natsu und Gray wussten, wie das Leben ihnen mitspielen konnte, aber genau wegen diesem Wissen genossen sie diese friedlichen Momente nur umso mehr. Momente der Zweisamkeit, die sie in Ruhe zu Hause verbrachten. Momente wie diesen, in denen sie einfach nur zusammen im Bett lagen und sich in die Augen schauten. Momente, in denen sich Olivgrün mit Nachtblau traf. Momente, in denen sie sich gegenseitig in den Augen des anderen verloren.  
Sie konnten Stunden so daliegen und die feinen Farbabstufungen ihrer Iriden studieren, während sich ihre Finger verschränkten oder sie ihre Hände sanft und träge über den Körper des anderen streicheln ließen.  
Sie wussten, diese Momente vollkommenen Friedens waren kostbar, denn ihre Ruhepausen waren selten und würden nie lange anhalten.


End file.
